The present disclosure relates to paper feed devices and image forming apparatuses.
An image forming apparatus includes paper feed sections. The paper feed sections for example have paper of different sizes preloaded therein. In one example of an image forming apparatus (recording apparatus), a drive signal is supplied to a paper feed section (option cassette) selected by a selection signal and paper is supplied from the selected paper feed section.